The present invention relates to flexible display technologies, and more particularly to a flexible organic light emitting display panel.
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices have advantages such as all-solid-state, self-illumination, no backlight, low driving voltage, low energy consumption, fast response, wide operating temperature range, high emission efficiency, wide viewing angle, light weight and thin, and may realize a flexible display characteristic, etc. In recent years, they have become the most promising new display devices.
Using a flexible substrate to manufacture a bendable flexible display is an important development direction of OLED. Since materials of electrodes and luminescent materials of OLED devices are sensitive to oxygen and moisture, oxygen and moisture will cause OLED devices to malfunction. Therefore, effective encapsulating for an OLED display device, so as to fully isolate the functional layers of the OLED devices from moisture, oxygen and other ingredients, may prolong service life of the OLED display device. General technology used in encapsulation of the flexible OLED uses thin film encapsulation (TFE). Thin film encapsulation refers to covering a surface of OLED devices with an entire layer of inorganic film and organic film to compose a thin film encapsulation layer, so that it is difficult for water and oxygen to penetrate inside of OLED devices. However, there is a drawback when using the entire organic layer and inorganic layer to compose a multi-layer barrier structure encapsulation, which the flexibility of the inorganic layer is low, and thus not beneficial to dispersion of mechanical stress. In particular, risk of cracking is prone to occur during curling, folding, or bending (especially curling) for an extended time, resulting in possibility of moisture and oxygen entering into the devices through the crack, causing the OLED display panel to malfunction.
In view of the above, the conventional technology of the flexible OLED display panel uses the entire organic layer and inorganic layer to compose a thin film encapsulation layer for encapsulation. Since the flexibility of the inorganic layer is lower, it will not be beneficial to dispersing mechanical stress. In particular, cracks easily occur during curling, folding, or bending for an extended time, resulting in moisture and oxygen entering into the devices through the crack, causing the OLED display panel to malfunction.